Horses in the Wind
by Of Crows and Horses
Summary: What would have happened if someone besides Proximo bought Maximus? Its my first ‘fic, and so it might be a little slow, please R&R! 3rd Chap up!
1. A new Master

Disclaimer: Character Maximus does not belong to me. Chapter Three plot of story Maximus tells doesn't either. A/N: Okay, this is my first 'fic, and I'm only 13, so bear with me if its slow or anything, very sorry. It takes up after the other gladiators were bought. Maximus was overlooked because he was asleep, and OBVIOUSLY had no stamina.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a sunny morning; Maximus woke up to a young master, looking him over, inspecting him like a horse. Maximus raised an eyebrow as the man felt his teeth.  
  
"Solid enough, firm build, good posture, where is he from?" Maximus only heard the conversation in one ear.  
  
The slave-master replied lightly, used to lying, "He is a barbarian soldier. Prisoner of war."  
  
The potential buyer thought a moment, "How much are you asking?"  
  
"Sixty," the greedy slave-owner answered.  
  
Maximus smiled wearily, the –driver had hard-put prices, something which stood to the reason that Maximus was still here, and most of the slaves had already been bought.  
  
"Sixty?! For this vermin? I'll pay no more than thirty."  
  
The –owner shifted his feet, a sign Maximus has come to realize meant he was thinking.  
  
"Thirty-five, and you have 'im." The buyer nodded and the two freemen shook hands.  
  
Suddenly, Maximus felt a hand on his head, lugging him up. He stood silently at ease.  
  
"You'll be a horse-slave in my household. I have a wife, a son, and a daughter. You will teach my children to ride. Can you read and write?" Maximus eyed him, wondering which he preferred. His new master looked at him expectantly, and Maximus nodded. "I thought so, your eyes were intelligent. Well then, what do you call yourself slave?"  
  
Maximus gazed at him before speaking. When he did, he merely muttered, "Maximus, and I leave behind a wife and son." Then he looked into the man's eyes. He was surprised to find they were sympathetic. Then in a flash, they became expectant again.  
  
"Welcome to your new life Maximus. I am Flavius." 


	2. Aurelius' Ride

Maximus and Flavius reached the master's estate. Maximus' heart wrenched as he saw Flavius' children and servant's children playing. His son ran around the house, dogs chasing him. The little boy spotted his father and ran up hugging him. Flavius embraced his son, and Maximus' eyes welled with tears at the memory of his lost child. He turned from the sight, then heard Flavius introduce him to his son.  
  
"Olivius, this is your new servant. He will be teaching you to ride, eventually he will help you with your reading. Maximus, this is Olivius." If Flavius noticed the tears that flowed down the slave's face, he didn't say so. Maximus didn't say anything, just nodded. His youthful master's eyes were concerned.  
  
"Slave, why do you cry? Are you sad you aren't free?"  
  
Maximus smiled, "I am merely remembering a story I heard once. It was a sad tale, perhaps sometime I will tell it to you."  
  
Olivius nodded, "I'd like that."  
  
"Young master, show me the stables?" Maximus looked to Flavius for approval.  
  
He nodded and Olivius said, "Call me Oliv please. All that young master stuff is so awkward." Maximus hid a smile and let the little boy lead him away.  
  
They arrived at the large stable. At least thirty horses were housed there. Oliv led his new servant to a stall with a fine grey gelding. Maximus opened the stall and held out his hand. The horse snorted into it, and Maximus breathed into his nostrils to teach him his scent. The little boy at his side watched in awe as Maximus led his horse outside.  
  
"Young mast—Oliv, would you allow me to mount up? I need to know his running style."  
  
Nodding, Oliv stared in amazement as his muscular slave mounted the gelding bareback. The horse had no bridle, and the slave, no shoes or equipment. Maximus' sorrows forgotten for a moment, he became one with the horse, his favorite pastime when he was free. He had the beast run fast and hard, all around the estate. Then he slowed to a walk, and reared up in front of Oliv. Dismounting he bowed.  
  
"Thank you Oliv. He will be a fine mount for you. What is his name, and where might I find tack for him?" He panted slightly, and his bare arms and legs were covered with sweat.  
  
"Aurelius, after the late emperor. And, follow me for tack." Olivius was still stunned at the performance the slave gave him. "Where did you learn to ride like that Maximus? It was amazing!" 


	3. The Story

Maximus taught Olivius to ride for two weeks without stop. Oliv had shown such a pompous front that Maximus had a perpetual smile and good humor. At times he almost forgot what Commodus did to him. Whenever he or the little boy rode on Aurelius, a flood of memories came to Maximus. He saw his son first getting on a pony, he saw the grief in his son's eyes when his mother fell ill, then he saw the old emperor naming Maximus as succesor. Maximus felt hot tears in his eyes as he remembered the bodies of his wife and son. His love, and the child they had together dangling there, torn, limp, and lifeless. Oliv had learned to disregard the feelings of his servant, though one time, he couldn't resist.  
  
"Maximus, why do you weep? You told me once it was a story. Well, I'd like to hear it now."  
  
The servant bowed, "Oliv, the tale is regretful and sorrowful. Do you really wish to hear it?"  
  
Olivius considered, then nodded, "Yes. Sit down, you must be weary, and I don't want you to stop for lack of energy."  
  
Maximus bowed again.  
  
"There once was a young man and woman, who loved each other very much. The man was from a middle-class family, and the woman, his neighbor. They would sneak out into alleys every week, and pursued their relationship in secret. One day the man's brother found the two together. The couple were petrified of punishment, but when their two families met together, the pair's fathers' eyes beamed. Elated, the young people found they were to be married! The wedding was a splendid affair. The young woman placed her bulla and childhood possesions on the altar, and they went through the Roman ceremony. After the wedding, the two left for a farm, east of the city. Together, they sowed its fields and raised horses, working side by side.  
  
"A year after they were married, they had a son. The little boy was strong, like his father and when he was four, rode his first mount. His father's eyes beamed in pride as his son grew. When the boy was five, his father was called away to fight in the war against the barbarians. He had served in the army, and now left for battle as a general in the Roman Legions. Through the battle, the brave man fought for his family, and for returning home. The emperor, Marcus Aurelius, the one you named the old horse after, congratulated his greatest general at the end of the battle. Before being allowed to go home however, the little boy's father was called to the emperor's tent. There, Aurelius informed him he was to be the next sucessor to the throne.  
  
"The father at first had refused, but Aurelius insisted he serve. Resignedly, the beautiful woman's husband agreed and stayed. Not long after, The emperor's jealous son approached Aurelius, demanding that he would be named Emperor. Aurelius merely told him that the general would be his sucessor. In a mad fury, the son ordered that the general would be executed. However, that would not do. The little riding boy's father escaped the killing and rode home as fast as he could.  
  
"When he arrived, all he saw were burned bodies. They had been torn, burned, beaten, and hung up on the garden trellis. The father fell to his knees and sobbed. He sobbed as he held his son's blackened, callused feet. The poor father sobbed as he held his lovely wife's hand for the last time. After all the fighting, all the struggle, the man who started life with his wife so happily, wanted to end life so dreadfully."  
  
Olivius' eyes and cheeks were wet with tears.  
  
"That was the saddest story I have ever heard," a new voice sniffed. Startled, Maximus turned around to find a small girl leaning in the doorway. She walked forward and embraced the slave. Maximus was surprised, but even more so when Oliv got down from his bed and joined his sister in the hug. All three wept freely, and finally, Maximus drew away.  
  
"Now then young mistress, Oliv, we can't have this," Maximus wiped the children's faces with a rag from the washing basin.  
  
"Did the father ever get revenge on the emperor's son? The one who killed his family?" the little girl asked.  
  
"I don't know. Sometime, I may learn the rest of the story, and teach it to you," Maximus answered simply. However, the servant's face was hard, and his hand had formed a fist.  
  
"I'm Flavia, father told me I was to meet you now. You will be teaching me to ride, and start reading lessons with us both."  
  
Maximus bowed, "Very well mistress. I look forward to it. But now young ones, it is time for bed." Maximus ushered them into their beds. When he blew out the candle in Oliv's room, he heard a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry Maximus. It must have been hard for you." 


	4. The Root of Revenge

A/N: Much sorries for the people who read this about not writing for ages. I misplaced my notebook, and therefore misplaced my chapters. ;) Without further ado, I give you Chapter Four of Horses in the Wind.  
  
Maximus woke up groggily. Getting dressed in his simple toga of servitude, he headed to the dining chamber.  
  
"Master," he bowed, "The little girl tells me I am to start reading lesson today."  
  
Flavius nodded, "and riding with her. Use Olivius' mount."  
  
Maximus nodded, bowed again, and left the room. The slave walked for a while before his charges woke up. He left toward the stables, mind full of thought. Flavia bounced up to him.  
  
"Hello Maximus!" she grinned. The little girl seemingly decided against the term "slave" as Oliv had. Maximus smiled and waved his hand in greetings.  
  
"Good morning to you, young mistress. We start riding today." He brought Aurelius out and in front of Flavia.  
  
"Maximus, Oliv told me about how you rode Aurelius... Would you show me?" The girl's eyes were filled with hope.  
  
The quiet slave was hesitant. So much memory was already alive in him from the night before. Did he want to awaken more? 'What more?' He nodded and smiled, "Alright then."  
  
He mounted up and started to walk out the horse's kinks. Soon he had expertly brought the animal to a canter. A slight breeze came about and rustled the horse's mane. Flavia watched in awe. Aurelius moved with perfect equine grace and Maximus rode with total control. Oblivious to all, the slave rode the beast up and down the paddock. As his body fell to the physical exertion of the task, he let his mind wandered. He thought of his little boy and wife waiting in the Elysium. They waved, smiling. He heard the war drum of the barbarian horde match the beat of Aurelius' hooves. Coming back to the present smoothly, Maximus wiped sweat from his brow and brought Aurelius in front of the stable. Glancing around, he spotted Flavius and his daughter. Bowing, he awaited the word of his master.  
  
"Maximus, I saw you ride. You turned a learning mount into a fine beast. I commend you. I have also heard that the Ceasar Commodus –May he live forever- requires horse trainers. I am selling half your week to him. You will still live here, but for three days, provide service for the emperor," he looked at the secretive Maximus.  
  
The slave's mind was working fast. He could roll the dice the right way and have his revenge, or he could roll them the wrong way and be caught. Then Flavia and Oliv could get hurt. He nodded slowly, deciding to chance it, "I am your slave, you do with my work what you will." He bowed again, and Flavius left. The little youth knew what ran through the slave's mind.  
  
"Maximus, Ceasar Commodus will know who you are, won't he? If you train his horses, he'll have to see you. If you try for a disguise, Daddy will get suspicious."  
  
The ex-general casted his mind around. He had no idea. Then he lit on something. It would clog his plan for revenge, but keep him and the children alive.  
  
"I could stay low and perform my taks only just adequately enough. I'll only be noticed if I draw attention." He looked at Flavia's eyes, they were bright and clever. Her black braid had flyaway hair that floated in the breeze.  
  
"...Young mistress, why do you think I'm special?" He knew his masquerade was over, but curiosity gnawed at him for once.  
  
"Your story made me guess, and my tutor in history taught me about the Germanic tribes. The look different than us Romans. And you still have the hard look of a soldier. I asked Tutor about a man named Maximus Decimus Meridias. He was a general in the war, and died at the horde's hands. I'm not a fool, and you don't look dead."  
  
"Where'd you learn to ask about Maximus Decimus Meridias?"  
  
"I saw it somewhere, and you have the same first name."  
  
Maximus winced. It was dangerous for the child to know so much. He changed the subject, "Where's Oliv?" he asked.  
  
"Sick," she replied.  
  
Nodding, he helped helped her onto Aurelius.  
  
"Time to get to work." 


	5. A Stab of jealousy

A/N: Sorry its so short, its 4am, give me some slack!  
  
Oliv watched his sister riding under shaded eyes. Maximus smiled more now, which made Oliv happy, but he had shared so much with Flavia. The little boy sniffed, feeling the pangs of jealousy. He felt so alone at the villa. Maximus and Flavia had been his only real friends. He bit his lip. The horse slave tutor and his sister. Sadly, Oliv walked over to Maximus, standing stoically next to him.  
  
"What's the matter little warrior?" The slave asked. He started training for the Emperor in two weeks, and was working out a plan constantly.  
  
"Nothing, Maximus. When can I have a go on Aurelius?"  
  
"How about now?" He ran over to the trotting horse. Soothing him gently, the slave slipped the reins over his head, and calmly started to lead the horse back.  
  
Flavia smiled, "that was fun. Can't we just do this all day in the stead of reading?"  
  
Maximus grinned, shaking his head. Olivius looked on sadly. No doubt the two were sharing another one of their hidden jokes.  
  
"Here Oliv, mount up." Maximus watched the boy carefully, not helping unless needed. His young master had a fragile pride.  
  
The boy executed the mount perfectly. He would grow to be a fine horseman, it was a shame Oliv's father would waste him on foot soldiering.  
  
"Why don't we try something new today Oliv? Take Aurelius twice around in a fast gait."  
  
Maximus watched thoughtfully as Oliv cantered the beast excellently. Although the boy was young, he learned faster than Maximus had ever imagined. As Olivius neared his instructor for the second time, Maximus stopped him.  
  
"Now then, dismount, I'm going to show you how to jump." Maximus got on the horse and walked him back, shouting instruction as he went, "calmly back Aurelius down the track. Do it slowly, and speak to him softly as I taught you. When you're this far," he paused, "stop."  
  
The boy nodded, then yelled back, "will I have time for this in battle?" He was confused.  
  
"No, in battle you come at the target head on anyway, we'll do that later. Now kick Aurelius into a fast gait," Maximus did so, and the horse start cantering. "Lean forward as you near the fence, and about three paces away, nudge by his back leg," the slave went on to execute a mastered jump.  
  
As he finished, Flavia leaned into Oliv's ear and whispered, "he's only teaching you out of pity. He likes me better'n you."  
  
Oliv bit his lip, struggling back tears. As Maximus dismounted enxt to them, worry streaked his eyes.  
  
"Something the matter Oliv?"  
  
The boy turned and ran back to his rooms. 


End file.
